erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Sugar
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Sugar. Overview Living in the world of pageantry, Sugar has developed a sense of confidence and determination used to win pageants. However, her fellow contestants can see her as very abrasive, especially to those who she despises. Also, due to her weird and disgusting habits, the other contestants see her as very gross and appalling. She is also very manipulative, and told many lies throughout the season. Bear Sugar has had a fair few interactions with bears over the course of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, especially a robot bear named Scuba Bear. In A Blast from the Past, while Sugar is fighting Samey, Scuba Bear emerges to attack the two of them and shoves Sugar into the water. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Team Maskwak's monkey gets eaten by a bear, so Sugar uses the Heimlich maneuver to make the bear regurgitate the monkey. In This Is The Pits!, Waneyihtam Maskwak venture into a gem cave belonging to Scuba Bear (as Bling Bear), to which Sugar "helps" her team escape by knocking them all into the water, where the bear doesn't follow. In Three Zones and A Baby, Scuba Bear (as Pasta Bear) attacks Sugar, but she viciously punches it in the stomach. In Sky Fall, Sugar and Sky come across a whole cave full of sleeping robot bears. When Chris awakens them and the bears attack, Sugar uses releases the gas she had been building up in her gut and releases a fart so powerful, it destroys every single robot bear. In Pahk'd With Talent, Scuba Bear serves as a judge for the talent show, where Sugar's talent is singing. However her singing is so terrible, to the point that when she hits a falsetto, she causes Scuba Bear to malfunction, and his head to explode. Beardo Both Beardo and Sugar are placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak at the beginning of the season. In So, Uh This Is My Team?, when Sugar decides to take a rest, Beardo makes a farting sound the moment she sat down. This greatly embarrassed Sugar and tries to defend herself. At the Campfire Ceremony, Sugar angrily glares at Beardo after finding out from Chris that it was him who made as if she farted. Chris McLean For most of the season, Chris views Sugar as one of the most disgusting contestants in the series. However, Chris will regularly side with Sugar during her conflict with Ella due to his hatred for the latter's singing. In So, Uh This Is My Team?, when Sugar attempts to convince her team that she did not fart, Chris yells at her for interrupting him, calling her "Fart Monster." In I Love You, I Love You Knots, after Clucky shocked Rodney and his team for lying about Sugar being the most attractive female contestant, Sugar angrily tells Chris to "fix his chicken," believing what Rodney says to be the truth. Later, Chris was disgusted during Sugar's dare after she ate the tarantula that she supposed to pat. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, she hugs the vending machine and licks it. Chris tells her to go do the challenge and she becomes irritated. In Hurl and Go Seek, when Sugar begin to reminiscence on how the Juggy Chunks commercial, Chris sarcastically tells her to "save it for her next TV show." Sugar actually believes this until Chris tells him that he is just lying. After the pre-challenge and Sugar had drank all of the remaining Juggy Chucks (despite Chris telling her she no longer needed to), Sugar holds out a jug and demands for more. Chris finally admits to Sugar that she is freaking him out. Furious that there are no more Juggy Chunks, Sugar shoves the jug very hard on Chris. During the Campfire Ceremony, Chris angrily tells Sugar to "stop talking forever" when he interrupts his speech. When Chris is explaining the challenge in Sky Fall, he is interrupted by Sugar eating a cabbage. Much to everyone's disgust, Sugar is trying to cure her constipation. After the challenge has ended. Chris quickly tells Jasmine to take the Cannon of Shame before Sugar farts. Later, Chris coughs heavily while trying to sign off the episode while Sugar is farting. In Pahk'd With Talent, Sugar disagrees with Chris when he places her last in the hurdles challenge, stating she collected the most hurdles (which she had dragged along with her), but Chris tells her since it wasn't a scavenger hunt, no one really cared. In Shawn's challenge Sugar continues to climb up the tree, ignoring Chris's attempts to tell her she needed to cross from tree to tree. As the tree starts to sway she pleads for Chris to help her, which leads him to amusingly say: "It's like she doesn't even know me." In the final challenge (a talent show which Sugar came up with) Chris eliminates Sugar on the spot due to outright despising her atrocious singing. As he's about to fire Sugar from the Cannon of Shame, Sugar once again protests his decision, to no avail. Sugar then tries to give a pageant departure speech, bit Chris fires her mid-sentence. Dave Dave and Sugar are both placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak at the beginning of the season. Where Sugar is one of the many members of his team Dave comes to hate, being disgusted by her repulsive habits. However unlike most of the members that he despises, Dave doesn't openly express his dislike of her due to fearing her aggressive nature. Sugar later makes several attempts to manipulate Dave, finally succeeding in using him in Hurl and Go Seek. In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Dave becomes annoyed that Ella grabbed glitter instead of something useful. Sugar agrees with him, but because she believes that the glitter should be hers. Dave looks at her in disbelief. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Dave suggests that Sky should go first in the challenge because of her athletic prowess. Sugar then gets in his face and says, "Two words: Wiz-ard." This is because she believes that he has actual powers. Dave, out of fear, agrees to have Leonard go last. When Dave yells at Leonard for his "magic" not working, she tells Dave to give him a chance. During the challenge in Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Dave asks Sugar to pass him the banana, which was going to be used to catch the monkey. However, before he could lure the monkey in, .]]she had already eaten the banana and claimed that he never said that the banana was part of the plan to catch the monkey. Dave becomes disgusted with Sugar when she is performing the Heimlich Maneuver on the bear and later puts her hand down a monkey's throat. In This Is The Pits!, Sugar spends most of the time trying to prevent Dave and Sky bonded any further. Each time she saw them about to kiss, Sky interrupts them; first by vomiting on Dave and later, burping in between them. In Three Zones and A Baby, she asks why Dave seems so glum and if it's because now that Sky is on the other team and that he knows there's no chance of them being together, to which he answers yes. When Chris calls them to start the challenge, Dave tries to tell that the last person will have to eat a rotten egg, not the first person. Sugar tries to get Dave to align with her in Hurl and Go Seek while he is saddened by Sky rejecting him in front of everyone at the pre-challenge. Dave accepts in an attempt to get Sky out of the game for breaking his heart. He helps Sugar locate Sky and eliminate her from the challenge. Their alliance is short lived when they almost succeed in eliminating Sky. Dave went back on his word and voted himself off, ending Dave's alliance with her. Ella .]] Early on, Sugar is shown to have a great dislike for Ella. Their conflict intensifies when they are both placed on the same team. Though Sugar downright despises her, Ella seems to sincerely like Sugar and thinks of Sugar as her friend. This adds on to Sugar's hatred of her, along with Ella's constant singing. Jasmine .]] Jasmine and Sugar are not placed on the same team and therefore do not interact often. Jasmine is usually seen to be shocked or disgusted by her actions, like abusing Ella or eating a tarantula. However, Twinning Isn't Everything, Jasmine drops balloons on both Ella and Sugar, irritating her. When Sugar is laughing at Ella's heart being broken, Jasmine, along with everyone else, glare at her for being unsympathetic to Ella's feelings in Mo Monkey Mo Problems. In Scarlett Fever, the two had little interaction. However, once they, along with Shawn and Sky, all meet up, they all worked together to stop Scarlett from blowing up the island. In Sky Fall, both of them are the last two competing in the race for the third spot. Sugar leans on a tree and it lands on Jasmine, slowing her down greatly. She then laughs at Jasmine and runs to the finish line, earning the last spot in the final three. Leonard Sugar believes Leonard is a real wizard, and holds high respect towards him. She almost always refers to him as "Mr. Wizard" and believes he can do anything. Her respect eventually turns into feelings of affection towards him. She will viciously defend any badmouthing of Leonard, especially from Dave. Sugar starts off by believing that Leonard is a real wizard and agrees to all of his plans. She thinks her team will win with him on there. She eagerly agrees to his idea to build a Wizard's Tower along with Ella and Beardo. She is shown flinching when the tower topples on top of him, and she holds no blame towards him despite the fact it was his fault for costing them the challenge. She was relieved when he was safe from elimination that night. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, Sugar threatens Ella and tells her to stay away from Leonard. Before the challenge, Leonard attempts to lead his team, though Dave doesn't agree with his plan to which Sugar then threatens Dave to listen to him. During the last leg of the race, Leonard is unable to use his "magic" to complete the course. Sugar sees this and asks why his "magic" isn't working and Leonard explains that it isn't working because someone doesn't have full trust in his magic. Later at the elimination ceremony, Sugar is devastated that Leonard was eliminated and as he is shot out of the Cannon of Shame, she tells him that she loves him. In Three Zones and A Baby, Sugar says to Dave that Max is a genius, and says that they "shouldn't mess this up like they did with the wizard," showing that she still has faith that he was a strong player. In Pahk'd With Talent, after Sugar is eliminated and blasted from the Cannon of Shame, she yells, "I'm coming wizard!" Max .]] When Chris announces that Max is required to switch teams with Sky This Is The Pits!, Sugar cries in the confessional and states that "their love was so beautiful," referring to Max needing to be separated from Scarlett, whom everyone believes are in a relationship. In Three Zones and A Baby, Sugar finds Max hilarious and thinks that he is a real evil genius. Max, on the other hand, views Sugar as an annoyance. Throughout the episode, Sugar finds Max adorable when he shows affections towards the baby he is taking care of. At one point, Max tries to ambush the other team by throwing pepper at them, but Sugar startles him, causing his plan to backfire when Chef hits him with his meatball bazooka. Sugar then attempts to free him by eating the spaghetti that binds him, to which Max tells her to hurry up. Rodney In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Rodney must confess who he thinks is the most attractive girl on the island. He picks Sugar, after she says that she is obviously the most attractive girl, in hopes that no one will find out about his feelings for Amy, Jasmine and Scarlett. When Ella and Rodney are facing off in the sudden death round, Sugar roots for him even though they are on opposing teams. Samey .]] In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Sugar, like most contestants, believes that Samey is the mean one instead of Amy and begin to bad mouthed her, not knowing that twin that still remain in the competition is actually Samey disguising as her sister. In A Blast from the Past, Samey and Sugar are put up against each other in the challenge. To psych themselves up, they pretend that the other are their worst enemies (Amy for Samey and Ella for Sugar). Once they arm themselves, the two begin fighting each other, giving insults mend for the actual people they hate. Eventually, Sugar gain the upper hand on Samey but before she could finish her off, Scuba Bear appears and push her off the board walk. Scarlett In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Scarlett and Sugar first interact on their way to Pahkitew Island. Scarlett corrects Sugar saying that if she were to toss Topher out the window, that he would hit the ground in three minutes and six seconds, assuming that they are flying at the right speed and distance. In This Is The Pits!, after Chris forces Max to switch teams in order to split Max and Scarlett apart, Sugar states in the confessional how she felt "their love was so beautiful", even crying as she speaks. In Scarlett Fever, Scarlett attempts to take over the island and lures Sugar along with the rest of the contestants into a room full of Killer Chris Robots. Later after Scarlett is tricked into opening the door thanks to Sky's plan, Sugar tackles Scarlett and hogties her with her hair. Shawn , but is unsuccessful.]] At the beginning of the season, Shawn and Sugar were both placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Originally, there was no conflict between the two and they seemed to generally get along. Shawn was often disgusted by Sugar's actions and habits and she also accepted his leadership skills. Their conflict increased when Sugar eliminated Jasmine, who is Shawn's love interest. Sky .]]Being placed on the same team, Sky and Sugar interact frequently. Though they are usually seen getting along, both have slowly grown a dislike for each other. Sugar does not like how close Sky is with Dave and Sky is disgusted with Sugar's habits and also how she is always interrupting her time with Dave. Though they dislike each other, Sugar joins an alliance with Sky which adds on to their dislike of each other. After Sugar betrays Sky, the conflict escalates and the two of them become rivals in getting the other eliminated. Topher In So, Uh This Is My Team?, Sugar and Topher are both seen together in the blimp. Topher, searching for Chris, asks Sugar if she has seen him. This bothers her greatly and slams him against the wall and threatens to throw him out the window. See also Category:Everyone interactions Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone conflicts